The Lost Heir
by loneonyxwolf
Summary: The war has come and gone but Naruto's journey is not over. He will have to travel to a new world to find the family that doesn't know he exists. It it finally time for the lost heir to return home. But one thing is far sure, he isn't what he seems. How will the Factions react to the Tri-breed? And who are his allies and his foes in this world? Neutral-Gray-Naruto (NarutoxHarem)
1. Chapter I

Hey guys.

This story is called the lost heir.

Basic summery.

Naruto is 1/3 Angel, 1/3 Fallen Angel, and 1/3 Devil.

Boom there is your all the information I am giving you... For now.

* * *

><p><em>'hi'<em> thinking

"Yo" Speaking

**_'Hmm'_** Demon or etc thinking

**"Hello"** Demon or Etc speaking

_"Jutsu" or lettering  
><span>_

_**Location change or POV change **_

() - translation or Author Note

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>"Fuck you, I deify the impossible! I am NARUTO GREMORY UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE!" - Naruto<strong>_

_**Chapter I: Take off into the unknown**_

Sitting atop the Kage Mountain in the Leaf village sits a lone soul of a special breed of a race.

His kind is known as a Tri-Breed. A 1/3 ratio of three races blended together into one person. Originally he WAS a hybrid but then he changed into a Tri-breed where things got a whole lot of interesting. The person is an Elite Jounin, Ex Anbu, and all around bad-ass is none other than our hero Naruto Uzumaki.

Or more over to his true name.

Naruto Germory-Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Naruto is wearing Black Anub pants, black shinobi sandals, a fish net shirt, and a trench coat much like his father but the color is a dark red with black flames licking the bottom. Around his neck is the necklace Tsunade given him after he won their bet. His hair is slightly mopped but still spiky and its color now is Sun kiss golden blond with Crimson highlights. Bangs framed his face like his father. his eyes changed colors as well. his right eye is a deep sapphire blue without a pupil. His left eye is an amethyst purple without a pupil as well. He has three whisker marks on each cheek. his body has become more lean, powerful, and graceful.

around his waist it a sash made from silk that is crimson red. On his left side is a specially made sword he got from Mifune leader of Iron Country. It was a Reverse Blade sword. Instead a curved blade the sword blade was flipped in reverse. Now the part that normally has the blade is a nearly flay side that can be used as a blunt weapon. and where the blade curved back now is sharp as a razor. He had had this sword for two years now and it severed him greatly. Since he really doesn't kill unless its no longer a choice.

Its been a several years since the Fourth Shinobi war ended and Naruto refused to take the mantle of the Hokage. Stating 'I have one last journey before I take the mantle' to which no one had an idea of what he meant. But knew he was stubborn to a fault so didn't press the issues.

A number of things happen to Naruto to make him what he is now. Thanks to him hosting all the Bijuu he was able to gain an affinity for every single Element Release including Mokuton and Hyoton but he wrote it off as being a Devil, Fallen Angel, and Angel hybrid. But quickly learned that wasn't the case. And while Naruto is not the one for theories seeing as that is more of Tsunade truf along with Sakura he knew he couldn't stay he long. he hasn't aged a day since he turned 17 about oh... Was it five years or 6 years? Naruto did know seeing as he spent most of his time training mastering every shinobi art he could.

Fuin, Ken, Tai, Nin, Sen, Bo, and with very much effort he mastered some Genjutsu thanks to Kurenai-sensei.

He also spent time with each bijuu training with them and mastering what they had to teach him. And training with the bijuu was insane seeing as he was facing beings so much bigger than him. But in reality he was just as powerful as Kurama though that fox would never admit such a thing.

And while telling you everything would take up a lot of time... I rather leave you guessing and such.

on with the story.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Time skip: In front of the Village Main Gate<strong>_

Naruto is looking at the Village with both happy and painful memories. His life in the village wasn't all that great but he made a stride to be the best he was and now he is without a doubt the strongest shinobi within the elemental nations. He was given the Title of Kami No Shinobi because of his vast strength and speed in battle.

though it felt like he was cheating since he wasn't human and could faster than anyone else can. Hell he could even fly at super sonic speeds and break the sound barrier.

He would admit it he was an adrenaline junky. But he protected everyone he held dear and help those whom have lost loved ones in the war. His kind and compassionate side always shined though help those in need. The female coming up to him was an example.

In a red chinese dress, two buns tied up her hair, soft pink lips, an hour glass figure with lean muscle and toned body. She stood just short than him yet she looks in her late 20's. She has a pleasant aura around her. Her soft chocolate-brown eyes looked at him with love, loyalty, understanding, and a bit of grief. As if not wanting to let him go. The Chinese red dress does not hide her breast size being a C-cup, and her long tone legs allow her add to the over all model look. She look breath-taking to him.

(If you haven't figured out who it is you seriously need to go and get a mental exam. For those who did now get to have a cookie)

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" her voice sounded hurt and disappointed. It was understandable, he help her and some many others after the war. After losing 'him' Naruto helped her put herself back together. He ever dated her to the surprise of everyone. But as the kids of his generation aged he stayed young and youghful. Even though she hated it she knew he would outlast them all.

He is a Uzumaki. They lived longer then the regular human did.

She had no idea.

Naruto looked at the beauty before him as a ping went off in his chest. She was the one he care for deeply. More so than anyone else. (Naruto never liked Sakura in this story just a heads up). After the Chunin exams when they were younger they trained a bit and wrote each other while he was away training with Ero-Sannin.

Kami rest that man's soul.

He was grateful she survived, but he lost many friends whom he cared for. Even people he known only for a limited time he cried for them.

It was his nature to care for those he cherishes after all.

"Yeah, it time I make my final journey... Ten-chan" Naruto said as his voice break with emotion. He would miss her most of all. Tenten, an amazing Konuchi, friend, and a great lover. If he could sure his 'immortality' than he would ask her to marry him without a second thought.

But now he was ageless, and he won't die for a long time.

It broke his heart.

"Should I keep an order or ramen at the ready?" She ask in a hesitant voice. But there was a another question to that sentence.

Are you coming back?

Naruto for the life of him hates seeing Tenten or any one he cares about like this. So he smiles warmly and brightly, and nods.

"Yeah. I will like to have that. And when I come back, I plan on staying... With you until the end" Naruto says but the last part he mumble to himself. Naruto couldn't lie to himself. He loved Tenten, Temari, Shizune, Tsunade, Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Mei, Samui, and some other women but he doubts they feel the same. Tenten he knew cares for him but at the same level of love was unknown for him seeing as she never claimed to love him while dating. And while he is the heir to two clans and last of those two. Picking multiple lovers is something he wants to do if they all agree.

And so far the NATIONS and everyone is STILL recovering from the war.

When the time was right he will return. But now he isn't needed here.

In another world there is a family that doesn't even know he is is related to them and he is their daughter son.

He needed to put them at ease and let them know while they lost their daughter they still have him.

With one last loving warm smile Naruto began to walk away from the Village and out into the unknown. Waving goodbye as he strode forward he didn't see the tears falling down Tenten's face.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Away from the Village<strong>_

Naruto wanted to cry, he wanted to scream. he wanted to run back and hold Tenten like his soul was on the line. He wanted to kiss her goodbye and tell her he loves her more than anything in the world. (This included the other women he fell for). But in his heart he knows this must be done first. He can quickly return after he is done with his business in his parent home realm. While that realm maybe where they were originally born, this world is his home and he doesn't wanna stay from it long. SO without a doubt in his mind. He strode forward like he has done countless times.

But this time he doesn't know what to expect. That doesn't add to the fact if he will be killed on sight because of what he is, of will he be test on like the snake pedo did to the humans he experimented on at one of his many bases. There is also the risk factor of jumping from one Reality to another he had to account for.

Getting back into the world that his parent's originally came from. And seeing Seeing hoping into one Reality into another is risky, not to mention he could end up in a reality that is not his intended target of rip himself apart. So many risk yet Naruto didn't really care. He made up his mind when he left to see the unknown and learn new things.

But first he needed to find a weak point in this Reality and use it to open a gate way to another reality.

After sensing a Weak point Naruto did something that he held much joy and pride over.

He has 6 Sets of wings (2 each set so 12 wings in total.. Am I right here?)

The two first sets are a golden white color showing his angel side. In the middle 2 sets of Black wings dark as night show his Fallen Angel Side. And the bottom set and last four wings are pure black wings that look something akin to a bat showing his devil side. All twelve wings are outstretch proudly showing Naruto is not ashamed of being all three of these races.

kneeling down Naruto only flapped his wings once after jumping in the air to taking off at speed matching Mach 2. (Mach 2 is a little over 304 MPH right? -Looks at facts- Yep I am right)

He would be heading into Demon Country where the Reality for this world and another is weakest. Naruto's mind begun to wonder as he flew a subsonic speeds enjoying the wind flowing though his wings as he flew high enough for people and maybe some shinobi to mistake him as a bird at first glance. Then again the more experience shinobi like the Kage will notice his chakra right away.

But he wasn't worried about that. He is more worried about the world he is going to. Other than basic knowledge Naruto had no idea what has changed or even if there was a Time Displacement between this world and the one he is trying to reach. Time may flow faster or slower depending on the reality he is going to or going to try. He has already done the impossible many times so Reality Hoping or more like Dimension Hopping shouldn't be that hard right?

He has a feeling it isn't that simple. Something must between each reality to keep them from crashing into each other like a Gap of some kind. But again Naruto would develop a headache making up theories. Again he was more of the hands on and getting shit done. Theories, being book smart, and people who plan stuff are more of Shikamaru, Sakura, and Tsunade and many others.

Him? He honestly thrives in the chaos and able to come up with things on the fly. And seeing as is that type makes him hard to predict.

Along with basic knowledge of the world Naruto was given basic knowledge of his Devil, Fallen Angel, and Angel power.

His Devils power is known as the Power of Destruction. To completely and utterly destroy anything that this power is used on. And as such he trained hard to used it like his other two powers. He has it down to summoning 10 balls of this energy compressed into a shape of his Rasengan. In-fact he made another variant called Rasenagan of Extinction which is the deadliest Rasengan variant right next to his Rasenshuriken. Amazingly the Power of Destruction will surround him in a dark crimson aura when he summons it and his eyes turn to the crimson slits.

His Fallen Angel powers are a mutation of its own, meaning his own Fallen Angel powers are not the same as his Angel powers. For his fallen angel powers it can be compare to the Raikage Lightning armor seeing it gives him advance speed, strength, and amazing control over an Element he calls Twilight Lightning. This power arcs off him with purple lightning arcing even so now and then. This also allows him to deal Raiton like punches to his foes which can either kill or badly maim his opponent. He can also 'Flash' around in a series of violet flashes allowing him to use the Time/Space Ninjutsu like it was going out of fashion.

His Angel power he inherited from his father like he got the Power of Destruction from his mother. This Angels power is pure speed based, allowing Naruto like his father to 'suddenly' appear next to their nemesis. This is a Light Base power meaning like his Father Naruto can travel at the Speed of light in the Blink of an eye. That was one of his father special powers as a Seraph. He doesn't know the others but he was only given basic knowledge of this. This power is sort of like Jinton but moving faster.

Other than that Naruto only was given basic knowledge of How to use these powers. He had to train and make up the rest as he went on training. Other than learning each Nature Release in the Nations Naruto was named the Elemental Sage because of this and which is one of his many titles. While he had no use for titles it was nice to travel to each and every village and learn from each Village. Hehe learning how to use sand like Gaara was a pain in the ass though. Take about chakra taxing. He oddly wonder if that red-head is a uzumaki too seeing it takes a SHIT ton of Chakra to use sand as an Element. Honestly Naruto didn't know how Gaara did it and when Naruto asked he was met with a small smile from his Best friend and fellow Ex-Jinchuriki.

Oh yeah did I mention Naruto no long houses Kurama?

Kurama and the other Bijuu went into the World of Summons to become the Bijuu Summons with Kurama a their head boss. Naruto was one of few that could have the right to summon the Tailed Beast. Killer Bee, Gaara, and him are the only three people who have the Chakra levels of summon any of the Nine. Naruto being able to summon all of them along with Killer Bee and Gaara being able to summon them until he reaches the Six Tailed Slug before he passes out from the Chakra drain. But each passing month he is that much closer to summoning lucky number Seven.

Naruto himself power wise is able to match Kurama on a good day... Meaning Kurama is having a bad day and falling for Naruto's taunts.

Blinking Naruto slowing down his speed and floats in the air hovering looking at the sky. To anyone else nothing seems different. But for Naruto he can sense a tear here. Taking a deep breath Naruto starts to draw in all the Nature chakra he can.

_'This is so going to hurt me. Well into the unknown!'_ Naruto thought as he started to open up the Tear open as he gritted his teeth in the struggle to even try to get it open. Bring forth more of his power at a rapid pace, Naruto felt like nothing is happening before he was suddenly surrounded in darkness then thrown into something that was not the Elemental Nations.

_'Huh didn't think'_ were his only thoughts before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and fell down into the unknown world.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Unknown location<strong>_

Groggy the tri-breed woke up to an unfamiliar bedroom, the sound of a mother, father and son down stairs make noise was clear as day. And it sounded like a lovely female voice was with them.

Opening his Heterochromia eyes Naruto took in the bedroom surround him. he was in a be that much was clear, a boy's room that was basic, a desk, a ormal beed, book shelf, a small Tv from what he can tell, and finally what looks like a couple of postures hanging on the wall.

Healthy teen boy maybe? well he couldn't say anything he was almost 30 yet looked like a teen.

Sitting up Naruto notice the lack of his sash, sword, coat, but nothing else seemed to be missing. He still had his necklace Tsunade given him which he was thankful no one stole. He would have to crack some skulls to get it back then. Leaning up Naruto felt his body is a bit stiff so to fix this problem Naruto stratched out his muscles to start moving again. Which wasn't that hard.

Looking at the desk again he saw his coat on the chair along with his sash and his sword is leaning against the wall. Rapping it around his sash around his waist Naruto then slid his sword into place. Then throw on his coat... He doesn't have his sandals so that means they must be in another location. Sighing Naruto silently went toward the door. Before he could open the door however it was already open for him by someone he thought was simple to cute to be human.

The level of Moe was over 9000.

The girl is somewhere around 15-16 years of age with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards.

Her main attire consists of a dark teal with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. her face screams moe and a level of cuteness the 'young' tri-breed didn't even know existed. Naruto blinked as the cute girl nervously looked at him.

Asia Argento could believe what she was looking at. He was handsome, his eyes completely different colors. His right eye looked like an endless deep ocean of sapphire blue that did not have a pupil in the center. His left eye looked like a shine purple amethyst gem stone that glisten with warm and love. Both eyes held strength, love compassion, and an a deep profound emotion she could fathom. His face was angled and held no baby fat. On his cheeks are three whisker like markings that made him seem very cute and added to his over all look. His body was lean and that of a Runner or swimmer. His clothing did very little to hide his body except for his coat which made him look cool. His hair got her curious about why it was both sun kiss blond and the same shade of crimson her King has. He was taller than her that much is for sure. But why did he emit this aura of warmth and kindness that drawn her to him. She started blushing when she notice her gaze lingered to long.

"Hello, I am Naruto. Whom might you be?" Naruto said simple with a trade mark smile. To the young blond he reminded her of a fox.

"Asia Argento... N- nice to meet you Naruto-san" Asia said nervously, she didn't know why but she felt like he was power and even held her life in his hand enough though Issei-kun and her King are down stairs.

"Ano... Where might I be Asia-san?" Naruto spoke as he felt a tinge of annoyance at using honorifics. He didn't like them, never did and most likely never will. And the girl didn't seem to notice the slight annoyed tone in his voice when he said 'san'

"Ah! Where are Issei's house!" Aisa spoke with a bright warm smile complete forgetting the tension that was before. Naruto blinked at the girl trying to figure out some things. From her tone and the warmth it carried he would have to guess this Issei person is her friend.

"This Issei is your friend correct?" Naruto asked calmly. He was in an unknown world with people her didn't know. But not that he focuses on it. This girl didn't feel human. He knew what humans felt like. Expanding his senses he was able to pick up two humans and two people who felt like this girl, though one of them were legeageds ahead of them in terms of power. It felt somewhat similar to his own Power of Destruction. But soon Naruto eye twitch though the girl didn't take note of it.

_'If Murphy had anything to do with this I am shoving a Rasengan so far up his ass-'_ Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by the small cute girl.

"Ano do you wanna come down stair and meet everyone?" Asia asked. Naruto blinked but nodded. Soon her followed the girl down stair to the other two 'Devils' he could guess.

But he was more curious about this other power signature and why it was similar to his own.

Only one way to find out.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Naruto Germory Uzumaki Namikaze Profile:<strong>_

_**Age: 29 (Looks 17)**_

_**Race: Tri-Breed (1/3 Angel, 1/3 Fallen Angel, and 1/3 Devil)**_

_**Special Powers: Control over all Elements, Chakra Chains, Negative Emotion Sensing (Empathic), Powers of Destruction, Holy Light, and Twilight.  
><strong>_

_**Skills: Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, (Some) Genjutsu, Bojutsu, Senjutsu, Fuinjutsu, and Kinjutsu.**_

_**_**Weapons: Mirkwood Double-Bladed Polearm, Shirasaya, Reverse Blade Sword, and Soul Harvester  
><strong>_**_

_**Rank: Sage, Kage, Sannin.**_

_**Threat Level: S-Class**_

_**Family**_-

_**Mother: Kushina Uzumaki aka Kushina Germory (Deceased)**_

_**Father: Minato Namikaze (Deceased)**_

_**Uncle: Micheal (Brother to Minato)**_

_**Uncle: Azazel (Brother to Minato)**_

_**Uncle: Serzich Germory (Brother to Kushina)**_

_**Aunt: Rias Gremory (Sister to Kushina)  
><strong>_

_**Aunt: Gabriel (Sister to Minato)**_

_**Grand Mother: Lady Gremory (Mother to Kushina)  
><strong>_

_**Grand Father: Lord Gremory (Father to Kushina)  
><strong>_

_**Cousin: Millicas Gremory (Nephew to Kushina)**_

**_Pairings: Unknown._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>GODDAMN! I didn't know my stupid idea would work. I mean I had some people question me on Naruto taking off at Mach 2 and some people say its pointless for Naruto to be a breed between Angel, Fallen Angel, and Devil. But Honestly I had a plan if this did become a series to explain why Naruto is all three instead of a Devil-Fallen Angel hybrid.<strong>_

_**And honestly I can understand the whole Nephilim thing (looks at that one reader)**_

_**Yes Nephilim were originally meant to be the off-springs of angel and human. But the word Nephilim which we twisted to mean Angel and Devil sounds a lot more fun doesn't it? We are writers.**_

_**When is comes to logic (This also includes anime) we just throw that shit away basically saying 'Fuck that boring shit! Hang on for this crazy ride!'**_

_**What is the point of writing a Fanfiction if you can't challenge shit that hasn't been done before? Besides what am I going to do with Naruto being an Angel/Devil hybrid or even a Fallen Angel/Devil Hybrid.**_

_**Those stories have been done before. Not alot of them but yes they have been written. But has there been any stories with Naruto being a Tri-Breed? Well maybe one but I haven't seen it update. In-fact this would be the second story to have Naruto as a three parted race.**_

_**And that still doesn't convince you. Then in the immortal words of Adam Savage 'I reject your reality and substitute it with my own'**_

_**As for why Naruto's full name is still Naruto Gremory-Namikaze-Uzumaki? Well that will be explained later.**_

_**Ahh as for the threat levels some of you guys posted about this and one even PM me. Yes Naruto WOULD be a SSS threat Class. But in the Shinobi World there is no such thing.**_

_**Shinobi Threat class goes like this; E, D, C, B, A, S.**_

_**Highschool DxD threat Class will go like this; E, D, C, B, A, S, SS, SSS.**_

_**Besides in the Naruto manga and Anime there is no such class as SS or even SSS. That is more of a Fan-fiction thing I believe.**_

_**And guys this is the first chapter.**_

_**Do you really believe I would give you everything the first chapter?**_

_**Nope, won't do that. I wanna drag you in and make sure you wanna learn more about this story. Kinda like my other stories. It takes Naruto and adds a shit load of twists and turns.**_


	2. Chapter II

Some answers for the first chapter along with some notes from me to let you know about the reviews and stuff. Each user name or guest name will be written first follow by : then my answers will be seen after your name IF you answer a question no one else asked. If many people asked however then I will write it out to like a group of people.

**Xenter**: Well yes and no. Kushina WAS originally Kushina Germory. But something happen to her and she became a mix breed having both traits of both clans but none of the negatives. As to that some is what happen well may SEEM like BS but its the only thing I can thing of. Might be a bit cliche.

**The Mach 2 People**: Ok if you guys read the reviews like I have, then you will or might see some arguments over the Mach 2 thing. First I used Google and some sites that showed it for ground level I believe. Naruto was on the ground, and he took off at THAT speed and climbed high enough to be mistake for a bird. I did NOT mention how fast he was going then.

**FOR The people to say Naruto can't be 1/3 of Angel, fallen Angel, and Devil**: First off this is my story plus I put angel to THROW you off what I am really doing. in the rewrite of the first chapter it says Naruto was ORIGINALLY a Fallen Angel and Devil Hybrid. But after the events of the fourth war his race changed from Hrbrid to Tri-breed. I never said he was born a Tri-breed nor did I say he was originally all three races from his younger years.

But this is Naruto and Fan-fiiction. I could make him a damn fish by the end of chapter 11. I Planned this way, and the certain bs way because I thought it added something to Naruto other stories different. Besides I really doubt will try the Tri-breed approach because of how hard it is to explain this and make it believable and not seem like BS. Trust me it isn't. Hell in Naruto they brought Madara back and no one called BS on that (None to my knowledge) but I am pretty sure we all thought 'oh this is not fucking good for the Alliance'. and I was right, Madara when sort of Bruce Lee of their ass and killed ALOT without being touched.

**FOR THE people asking or voting for the HAREM**: Yes for the love of the Great Goddess Nyx I will have NO MORE THAN 5-8 girls for Naruto. No if, ands, or buts about that. Making a harem story is hard work and takes time. But writing an enjoyable story takes WAY more time. But I plan of having Rias join the harem along with Akeno.

Yes Naruto and Rias being in a relationship will count as incest. But human taboos are WAY different from Devil Taboos. Hell in the story it even states that Devils really don't have that many taboos. At least I think that what it said. Could just be fan fiction implanting that into my mind.

I do not know the final harem But I do know Naruto will have at least Five girls at least.

**NyaNyaKittyFace**: Honestly Naruto COULD use the Brave Saints (Always wonder if that was in the real anime or manga) or a Peerage. Since he could but that doesn't mean he will. Naruto is a Tri Breed, meaning his Evil Pieces will All but Mutation Pieces seeing as he is a being of 'pure light', 'tainted light', and Darkness. They will be immune to other things that Devils and any of the Angels and Fallen Angels are not immune to.

This also means Naruto and his Peerage or Brave Saints can be the most powerful group in Lilith or the Realm of Heaven because they to will share SOME of his powers. They are connected after all.

**To the People about Naruto's threat Level**: I do think I address this in the rewrite of the first chapter. But encase I didn't here is it.

In the shinobi world there are SIX threat Classes. This is based off the anime and Mange not Fan-fiction.

The six classes in Naruto are E, D, C, B, A, and S classes with S class being at the Top.

in the DxD world or more over this version of it there are two more classes after S. That is SS and SSS with triple S being at the top. Some have said Naruto should be SSS seeing as Minato is marked down as a SS shinobi but that is wrong. That SS class is solely Fan-fiction made I believe and I like to think I am right.

But yes Naruto is a SSS class but here is the thing. The Shinobi world only classes its Ninja with Six letter meaning No SS ninja or higher exists. So Naruto is much more powerful. But he is a SSS given the rank of S in the world he was born it. Does that help? yes? No? maybe so? Hope that clears it up.

um lets see who is next... none? nope, anyway thanks to those who love this story and want me to continue. I will... Along with my other stories.

But without farther adue.

* * *

><p><em>'hi'<em> thinking

"Yo" Speaking

**_'Hmm'_** Demon or etc thinking

**"Hello"** Demon or Etc speaking

_"Jutsu" or lettering_

_**Location change or POV change **_

() - translation or Author Note

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>"I will not calm down! I WILL BREAK SHIT AND RAISE HELL!" ~ ?<strong>_

**_Chapter II: I hate Dimension hopping_**

A haze, everything was a haze when he started to walk down the stair with that Asia girl It faded away like a chalk outline being wash away with rain and the sounds have become distorted making them hard to make out. His vision in the 'dream' became blurry and everything spun around him like a spin-top sitting atop a table spinning rapidly. He felt sick and beaten, but not out and broken. He had worse from the villagers and no doubt he can survive this.

The dream or vision wasn't real. None of the sounds sights or anything was real. It wasn't real, it was a dream, a vivid dream to real to be a normal dream? Could have been a vision of her? Did she need his help? Naruto didn't know. Naruto did know one thing, he hates now traveling though different Realities. The blur between world cause aches, pains, and internal damage. If it wasn't for his healing factor and him having Uzumaki blood flowing though his veins he would most likely be dead.

Alone, in the woods, bleeding some what heavily. He stumble out of the small crater he made in his landing. Spitting out a little blood he gets up on his feet and dust himself off.

_'Nothing like a crash landing'_ Naruto thought dryly and he stumbled into the woods, his wounds are already starting to heal. He would need some rest to fully recover. Lucky he landed in a woodland area so he can draw in Nature chakra to dull the pain. Opening the 'Rift' or 'Tear' between this reality and his home Reality took more out of him than he thought. His chakra is dangerously low and he is to weak to defend himself.

Ahh now that he thinks about it drawing in Nature Chakra won't be a good idea when he is this weak. he might kill himself. he injures are limited, some internal bleeding, cracked ribs, a fractured leg, and his wings thankfully are ok. He was able to slow his descent enough to not kill himself. Though it will be awhile before he is able to move right or even fly. So far he is grounded which the irony is not lost to him...

Thankfully before he left the village Naruto packed his weapons, items, scrolls or anything he might need. Basically?

He brought everything encase he would be staying longer than intended. Which looks like he won't be able to go back for some time. Some of his chakra coils are damaged. Not to badly but badly enough to make him not use jutsu for a while. His coils will heal like always thanks to the fragments of Kurama chakra which rapidly heals any massive of life threaten damages.

Naruto pats him self down and checks the damage fully. _'Lets see, damage chakra coils but not too bad. My chakra coils are heavy strained but nothing a couple of days rest won't fix. My internal bleeding is healing already. My bones are mending and will be fine within the hour. my wings like my coils are strained and will take time to heal. No more than a week hopefully. I should find some food and a place to rest. But first I need to find out where in the bloody hell am I?'_ Naruto thought as he slowly calmed down. His heart beat was a thumbing sound and now is slowing down.

Dropping from a 1000 feet at untold speeds didn't do him that well. he might have lost some years on his life during the Hopping.

Kami if he had to go though that again he might as well risk death. No doubt is Tsunade heard about this she would be flipping her shit and yelling at him for doing something this stupid. No doubt Anko would threaten him with torture if he got hurt like this again. Tenten would use him as target practice. Temari will most like hit him with her fan. Mei might try to cook him with her lava. and who knows what the other girls will do for him making them worry.

Naruto then stopped and cursed himself. He was already good as dead when Tenten tells the others. Dread washed over him like a wave of despair. He was going to need a lot of making up to do. Maybe take them out on a date?

Meh that won't do at all. Sighing in disappointment Naruto made his way over to some trees and leaned against one with bushes all around it remembering a survival lesson Iruka taught him.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flash Back No Jutsu<span>_**

"Listening Naruto there will be a time where you will be badly hurt and will need to hide while you recover" Iruka explained to a hyper 8-year-old boy with a big foxy smile on his face.

"But Iruka sensei I will be too awesome to be hurt that badly" Naruto pouted. He hated survival lessons. They reminded him of the annual 'Fox Hunts' the Villagers play unless Iruka, Tsume, or some other cool Ninja like that nice person with the dog mask or the neko mask are around him.

Iruka pats Naruto on the head with affection. "I know Naruto. but promise me you will listen to what I have to say. Sometimes the most basic things will save your life" Iruka said sagely. Naruto nodded with a bright smile. The proceed to teach Naruto about surviving in the wild and in poor health. Naruto is a natural when it came to survival and being genius ideas on the fly.

The student and teach continued into the night.

_**Flash Back Jutsu Kai!**_

* * *

><p><em>'hehe good ol Iruka-sensei'<em> Naruto thought as he is partial hides by the bushes. Closing his eyes slowly Naruto drifted off to sleep as his wounds recover. As he fell into a deep sleep several forest animals went near Naruto sensing his own connection to Nature its self. Several of these animals are small like some birds, rabbits, gekos, a couple of bats, and several other animals that 'stood guard' as the mix hair Sage recovered from his injures.

A couple of wild dogs came and laid down at the young man's side guarding him from any would be attackers. The really cool part is they are Alaskan Husky. One is all black and the other is pure white.

As the sun descended and the stars twinkle brilliantly in the night sky the little clearing when the hero landed is peaceful a calm.

For Now

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Day time (Sun Raise)<em>**

an odd set of eyes fluttered open as Naruto woken up feeling the warmth of two different bodies against his. In a lazy daze Naruto Looked at the dogs and notice they were snuggled up against him in a peaceful slumber. Rubbing his eyes and yawn the tri-breed begun his morning rituals such as cleaning himself up and checking on his wounds. His wounds have healed over night but his chakra core is still healing meaning No Ninjutsu, Powers, or anything that relies on his chakra.

He would be stuck with Kenjutsu and Taijutsu in the meantime. Not that he minded either art seeing he is very skilled in those two arts. Looking around Naruto notices a few things are out-of-place on his person. For once is his Reverse Blade sword he had gotten from an ANBU friend. Another thing is that his seals on his body are off limits until he can use his chakra safely without rick damaging his cords farther.

Which means most if not all his things are out of reach. So he only has two curved kunai, 10 shuriken, 30 feet of Ninja wire, and his reverse Blade sword...

If he can find the damn thing. He very much doubts its in one piece right not. It was made out of strong metals but nothing like Chakra Metal which is his world's strongest metal. But o use of groaning over it. Sighing Naruto slowly got up. He did wake the dogs up but they were already stirring away. At least they remind him of the pair Kiba and Akumaru. Those two are great allies and their team work is amazing. Naruto often asked Kiba if he could have a partner like the Akumaru. But Kiba only brushed him off saying 'Only if you join the clan' to which then Naruto was clueless of how to join the said clan.

He would have to marry Tsume or Hana but he doubts either liked him in such a way.

Looking around in the clearing Naruto wondered if he was alone so he could spread his wings out a bit. He wasn't ashamed of having these wings. the Fallen Angel ones were given to him by his father and the Devil ones by his mother. The Golden white ones he gained on his own to which he has no idea how he got Angel wings... Unless the weren't angel wings.

Wait... Wouldn't opening a Tear in Reality act like some kinda beckon to attract all sorts of attention. And if it would then why isn't he surround by the human government, or other Factions?

He knew he had basic knowledge of the Earth. But its been nearly 20-40 years since his parents disappeared from this reality. But really shouldn't there be like Angels or something being sent to see what happen? Naruto knows when he stumbled into one of those Pedo's bases his minions come out of the fucking wood works. No literally they were coming out of the damn cracks in the walls like some fucked up horror movie.

He somehow blow that place up but then again it was when he 'sealed'... Since his unsealing everything felt better and made since. After meeting his parent and them unlocking his true heritage he was able to think clearer and calm down some or had enough control over himself to train easier. Instead of his thoughts racing a thousand miles per hour his thoughts and thinking process became clearer.

Naruto stopped in his musing to hear something coming from the distance. Though Naruto didn't know what it was. He ignored it in favor of finding his sword.

Walking though the woods in search of his blade Naruto knows he is being followed by those two dogs. Those he didn't know what breed they were he did know they looked like Akumaru in some since so they must be half wolf or something similar. Not that he minded the animals, he loved animals just as much as he loved nature.

After becoming a Sage Naruto never felt bothered by nature. Even the small bug that could kill a normal human felt like they were his friends. Becoming once with Nature is one of the best thing to happen in his life. He never really felt more complete. Its kinda like when you find something that makes you feel really good or like you been craving a certain food and haven't found it but when you do its like you melted and slip into a bliss like state where you feel at peace or an ease like feeling.

But that could just be his interpretation of the feeling of being connected to nature. In his musing Naruto failed to notice the three figures following him form the sky.

Sighing Naruto stopped in his search looking for his sword. it could be anywhere and it's not like he has a time limit. Plus it has a chakra seal on the blade that will summon the blade back to him. He rather not use the seal now but later. He could also risk opening his wings and flying but he rather not get spotted by the local populace. Since he had no knowledge of this world that is up to date he would have to wonder around till he finds a town.

He would look for a town but something called to him that was more important.

**Growl**

Blinking Naruto blushes and smiles sheepishly. _'Ahh I forgot to eat when I woken up. Might as well set a tr-'_ Naruto thoughts halt when the Black and White dog that have followed him brought two rabbits each in their mouths.

Odd, when did they sneak away and able to find some food?

Naruto smiles warmly at the dogs and pets them in an affectionate way.

"Thank you. Now if only I knew your names" Naruto said more to himself than anyone else.

Naruto watch the dogs bark but instead of hearing a barking ish sounds Naruto hears words. Human like words that made him blink many times while also mentally going over what he heard. It wasn't clear but it was there. The words were there he just couldn't place them.

"What" was Naruto's only intelligent answer.

Naruto watch the dogs bark again but the words were clearer and sounded like "My name is Sky" Said the white one and the other dog that was all black said "Shade"...

Naruto blinked once and twice. "I- I can understand you" Naruto said disbelieving what he is hearing. Not in all his years did he see this happening.

"Of course. You're a Sage. We all can tell." Spoke Sky in a feminine tone. So Sky is a female... Wait why didn't he notice that before? Was he not that worried?Meh he can skip this for later.

"Yes Sage-sama, its been an untold amount of centuries since the last True Sage Died. Our mother told stories of Sages and how they kept everything in harmony before the gods came" Shade spoke.

While the two spoke about long times pass and several other things Naruto stopped them

"First question, what are you two? I know you have names but no dog or wolf I know speaks human tongue" Naruto says. Well that was a lie. Tsume's partner can speak human tongue but Naruto still doesn't know how he was able to accomplish that.

"Simple we are Spirits. More accurately Spirit of Nature kind like the Fairies of Nature but we took an animal for a form" Sky spoke as its the simplest thing in the world.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at Shade for some kinda clarity.

"The simplest way to put it is we are physical forms of a spirit or energy of Nature. In essence we do not age normally. We can live up to 1000 years or so. But me and Sky are only 200 years old or around there. We felt you rip a rift from the Dimensional Gap and fell. We spent all night trying to help you recover" Shade spoke in a lazy fashion. But he had his eyes which are a golden amber color trained on Naruto the whole time he spoke.

Naruto on his part is now comparing these two spirits to Biju but they clearly are much different from the biju. Also he had several questions popping into his head.

"I see. You don't mind me asking a couple of question do you?" Naruto asked them both.

"No we do not mind Sage-sama" Shade spoke with some profession in his voice. Naruto just ignored the 'sage-sama' since he had similar titles back home which he never cared for.

"First off can you tell me about the basics of this world? Anything and everything you might think is important" Naruto asked/said. He felt like he was still walk around blind. And without info he could be making a fatal mistake. Even the little detail for a shinobi can mean life and death for them.

"Of course" Sky spoke softy. "First off we will start with the Factions and the Supernatural. Seeing we can tell your not normal" Sky spoke honestly. Naruto nodded as he looked at Sky. He guessed sensing energies is one of the perks of being a Spirit. But it seems she is trying to figure what he will be hard seeing as all three of his different energies are 100% in sync with each other.

"First are the Factions. Each Faction contains a leader. The biggest of the Factions are the three Factions known as the Devil Faction, Biblical Faction, and the Fallen Angels or there more professional name Grigori. The Devil Faction contains Four leaders known as Maou, the Angels have the Biblical God and Arc-angels, and the Fallen Angels are made of the Angels whom were cast out of heaven. There leader was a former Arc-Angel but he fell due to 'impure thoughts'. Then there are the Minor Factions and varying others that control an area or govern over a certain race. Though you will have to find out the rest on your own seeing as we do not have all the information you seek. Your best bet is to go to Tokyo but be wary of that place. Its controlled behind the scenes by a powerful Yokai and is protected by any of her followers" Shade spoke giving Naruto a brief summery of what goes on in this world.

"You must also be aware normal humans have no knowledge of the supernatural so in any event you must keep what you are secret" Sky spoke in a light warning tone. Naruto nodded at this information, it seems like he has to keep to himself most the time. In any event it shouldn't be that hard.

"One more thing. Is there any family or anything going by the name of Gremory?" Naruto asked in curiosity. To none of his surprised the two wolves nod after looking at each other.

"Yes there is one in the Human world. She is Rias Gremory Heiress of the Gremory clan. She resides in Kuoh City" Sky spoke looking at the boy in a curious way. Though it was only a tilt of the head for Naruto.

"Thanks. Anything else I should know about?" Naruto asked with a light smile.

"Yes. Don't let the nymphs know your Sage" Shade spoke wisely whom only got a raised eyebrow from the tri-breed.

"Oh before I forget... Did you guy happen to find a sword with the sharpen blade on the wrong side?" Naruto asks. The two nod and Naruto grins widely.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>After a few hours of talking and Leaving<em>**

Naruto is walking down a street to Tokyo. Naruto thinks about all the information Naruto was able to gain from the two spirits. Apparently, Naruto is heading towards an area filled with Yokai that can use chakra but none like he can from wha he learned. At his side is his reverse blade sword slipped in between his hip and his crimson silk sash. Lucky for him his sword in not damaged in any way, shape or form which is awesome for him cause he would hate for his Anbu friend to find out his gift was destroyed in one of his crazy adventures.

He is still wearing his clothing when he left the village, but its fresh and brand new look. The two spirits were kind enough to heal some of Naruto's still recovering injuries. Which meant his chakra coils are nearly fully healed now. Give or take a few hours he will be able to sneak into this world and hopefully not draw attention. Though Naruto may not look like it he knew what he was doing. Shortly after the war and to train his body he went into ANBU and trained with some of the best Ninja in the Village but it was also to hide and train in plain sight as he continue to do missions. Doing what he is doing now is no problem.

First thing is first, he needs to set up an ID, find a way to gain some money, and all the basics. But this doesn't include him going to Kuoh City where is Aunt he believes resides. Though the spirits didn't know much Naruto knows now more than he did awhile ago. And in the short decades his parents disappear humans technology can advice greatly, even more so than his home world. Though he doubts his world will ever need the technology these humans do. They have chakra so guns and other weapons will only slow them down. Besides some shinobi can fire off kunai faster than a gun can shoot. How they did these no one knew.

Plus Ninja and the Daimyo enjoy the world they have now. Plus from what Naruto has seen, his world take much better care of nature than the humans or beings in this world. So Naruto doubts he will journey back to his world with the technology of this one.

Naruto only slightly paused in his walking to feel he is being followed from the air. They felt like his Fallen Angel Energy. Tainted but they still had a light element to it. Naruto however kept walking. He could lose them soon enough unless they made a move.

He however didn't suspect for them to break off so soon. Inwardly he was glad he had Chakra Locks on and suppressing his power to civilian level to not draw attention.

_'Lets hope this all goes smoothly'_ Naruto thought in slight dismay. He knew Murphy's law will fuck with him soon. He doesn't know when but it will happen. And hoping to some deity Naruto knocked on wood to not jinx himself.

He walking brought him into a crowd city filled with sights, smells, and a few interesting thing that caught his eye.

he wasn't the only thing looking. Several women young and no older than 50 were looking at the young Tri-breed with intense blushes and lust in their eyes. Some Yokai in hiding that were among the crowd looked at the **heterochromia** male with an awe that they were looking at a deity with divine looks and a handsome face.

A certain Kitsune, Vampire, Succubus, Yuki-Onna, and witch were looking at Naruto with their own blushes and inappropriate thoughts running though their minds.

* * *

><p><strong><em>END, CUT, And done.<em>**

**_I am sorry if this isn't all that great guys. But I just wanted to put this out there before Naruto goes to Kuoh to meet his Aunt Rias. _**

**_Sorry if it's too short but I am fucking dead tired. Between work and writing stories I spend alot of time doing those two and not enough sleep. So yeah this is just a chapter setting up for the next one where Naruto begins his first day at Kuoh High School. _**

**_Pairings are still unknown. And honestly I doubt I am letting Naruto have a Peerage. Maybe a familiar but a Peerage will have to wait. _**

**_Originally I wanted someone to have this story idea. But NOOOO you guys wanted a series out of it. So yeah there is that. _**

**_Another thing that should be mention is I am not going to put this in the story but Naruto does NOT have Kurama or the other tailed beast in him. He has fragments of their chakra which he can now produce on his own without them being there. SO NO Naruto will never run out of Biju Chakra seeing his body can produce it naturally. But the Biju chakra is just there to repair any damage done to him that may prove fatal, destroy poisons, and let him recover quickly. In essence the Biju chakra only helps his healing factor. _**

**_Which at this point is stupidly strong. _**

**_If you have any other Questions PM me. Other than that I will ignore any negative comments made on any of my stories. _**

**_Please leave behind good reviews. _**

**_Later_**


	3. Chapter III

Hey are some answers to some questions you have.

**bcsclaymore**: No Naruto was dreaming the thing. More like a vision he was having. I put that there to throw anyone off of Naruto really meeting his Aunt that early. One, he has no money of his own in this world.

Two: We have no real idea of the side effects of opening a Rift to another world. Naruto having dangerously low chakra and damage coils could count as a side effect.

**plums**: No I am having Naruto recover first. And seeing as he landed somewhere Near Tokyo will able him to get all sorts of information including other Factions, their leaders, how many Factions are in the world, and who is at each other throats. Tokyo in the story is a neutral Territory that allows business between other Factions and Races in a neutral playing field. If any group acts up the ones who run Tokyo will eliminate them to keep their land neutral. This goes for and goes against Naruto. Seeing as he had no Faction to fall under he is an Independent party and can move freely without harming anyone. It goes against him cause he has no back up and is basically out numbered if he isn't fully recovered.

This move is a gamble really. Naruto needs detailed information and how this world functions with the Supernatural included and going to Tokyo will help him set up an identity and allow him to gain some money. he won't go to Kuoh or seek out his true reasons for being here till he understand the world better. And stupid it might seem Toyko is Naruto best bet to run into others and possibly build a relationship with someone who isn't human. or is the city Kyoto? Meh will look it up later.

**evil-plan**: No Hinata won't be in the Harem. So don't worry.

**coresplinter**: I might put up a poll soon after I take down my other one. It might have a total of 20 females. But no more than 8 choices.

**jubinaruto**: Combat wise Naruto is much more experience will dealing with Ninja and Ninjutsu seeing as he can use chakra while other use Magic. But in the honest truth Narruto can hold his own against some strong opponents. Not his Uncles strong but close. He will have to learn how to fight the Mages, devils and etc in this world which is very different from his. Which is another reason he is going to or more like went to Tokyo.

To gain knowledge of everything in this new world natural or not natural. But this also effects them since Naruto style of fighting is very different. Instead of using Magic which is fueled by Mana. Naruto uses Jutsu which is fueled by Chakra. And since Chakra can count as a mixture of both the **Ki** energy of the body and **Mana** energy in the air or mind. He can very well learn magic to if he wishes to. But Naruto will stay with his chakra abilities if you set aside the special powers he got from his mother and father and his own special power which mutated on its own.

But ANYWAY lets get this shit done and over with. If anyone wants to know the story line I will be following the manga seeing it has many chapters out already.

Hopefully

* * *

><p><em>'hi'<em> thinking

"Yo" Speaking

**_'Hmm'_** Demon or etc thinking

**"Hello"** Demon or Etc speaking

_"Jutsu" or lettering_

_**Location change or POV change **_

() - translation or Author Note

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter III: Meeting my hot Aunt...<strong>_

Naruto Uzumaki, a Sage, hero, and all around bad ass is looking up at the night sky though he apartment window within the limits of Tokyo city though he was on the outer side of the city which is very close to the woods of a park.

Its been nearly a full month since he settle into this world and meet some interesting people. Most if not all are female which did not help his current love life which at this point might as well be thrown into a black hole seeing he has no love life here or back home. Not that it was a lack of trying but he just didn't wanna stay young while his loved ones died of old age. If anything the shinobi life has taught after the war, all the blood shed, tears, pain, and fighting. It has taught him to love and cherish life and be happy but also hold onto those moments because those moments with your loved ones don't last. But him being an Immortal Tri-breed kinda puts a dent in things.

If he could find a way to make them similar to him he would do so but only if there are no risks involved.

Shaking his head Naruto tapped on the screen of his cell phone to check the time. It was only 11:49 right now. Since moving into this world Naruto had a series of tasks ahead of him in order to 'survive' in this world. Money, information, a place to stay, how the world is governed, the technologies, the races, Factions, Humans, and Supernatural proved for the young heir to be a challenge and difficult to learn without help.

But Naruto had managed thanks to the Kage Bunshin and some people in the Yokai Faction who knew a thing or two about setting up a false ID without the Government or anything attracting attention.

He first had to recover from his trip of opening the Rift to which he can do without much a problem. Next was some money and a place to stay. So to find some easy money Naruto went into many local casinos and cleaned out a total of 100,000,000 Ryo and was able to afford a descent motel room where he proceeded to move his plan forward. But like any good shinobi he needed to blend in and him wearing his shinobi outfit wouldn't help.

So Naruto went shopping and got himself some simple clothing. Black jeans, black leather boots that came up to his calf muscle, shirts that were all button up white and dark red, plus a trench coat with a hood to keep some of his non normal hair hidden. It seems this world doesn't have people whom can have to different shades of color in their hair like Naruto has sun-kiss golden blond with dark crimson red highlights. His multiple color eyes caught the eyes of some Model companies which was odd for the young tri-breed but he needed to blend in and not stand out... Though is is Naruto we are talking about here. Even when he tried to blend in he still stood out from everyone else.

He did try some modeling clothing and took a few shots but luckily for him he was paid in cash and not any cards or anything.

Which he needed to fix. He needed an Identity for this world. So after finding a building solely meant for the Supernatural only Naruto was able to set up an ID, Bank account, and other basic information without questions or anything. Tokyo was truly a great place for a shinobi like him. Though he did feel many eyes upon him during this whole process. He had run into a sang however.

But he had to go off his appearance which is 17 and not his real age which he is almost 30.

Immortality is kinda funny like that. After his Chakra coils finished healing he sent several henge Kage Bunshin to the Library to gain knowledge and understand the world around him. After what felt like a week Naruto had college level knowledge in math, Science, Languages, Art, and several other subjects. But at the cost many many ungodly like headaches, pains, and cursing like a sailor.

He said it once and he will say it a thousand more times. He loved the fuck out of Kage Bunshin but studying was a bitch and he hated it with a passion still.

For a more steady stream of income Naruto set up for selling his books and his Godfather books which sold off like a crack head finding a dealer with great prices. His books sold and now he rake in more than a million Ryo within two weeks.

He lost how count of how much money he had now but his devil's luck is shining though. And the Irony of his Devil's luck was not lost to him. He was sure that everything he did would draw attention. But so far no one not even the supernatural being that called this city home batted him an eye. They were all content living their lives. Which to Naruto is thankful for. But he was a ninja and being paranoid comes with the territory. But then again he did run into some interesting characters along his little month journey that weren't human that did ask questions but nothing to detail wanting.

So he made sure to ignore everything until he was ready to move to Kuoh Academy. Which will be starting in the second month of a new school year at the new Co-ed school. He applied and was accepted quickly which set off alarm bells in his head at the swift response. He would have to be on his guard. As far as he was able to Gather Kuoh City was under his Aunt control and in Gremory territory. Not that he was nervous or anything. It's just he had a family in this world and none of them knew he was related to them. The concept of family was also foreign to him seeing as he grow up alone and hated by his village till later. So yes the feeling of having a family albeit one doesn't even know he is alive feels alien and strange. And while happy he does have a family he is worried they will accept him.

Suppose with time this feeling will wash away. But he was more worried about them accepting him. He very much doubts there has ever been a Tri-Breed in this world and its highly unlikely that its even possible for him to even exist. He was what a Devil and Fallen Angel soon as he was born but that was without his knowledge till later. The golden white angel like wings he very much doubts are really wings of the angels in this world. So he doubts he is 1/3 angel, but without any proof and a lack of understanding of why he has two sets of wings that are Golden white. He has nothing to go on other than what his father was before he 'Fell'... Naruto wanted to snort at that. He father may have his faults but he was not like what he has heard about the other 'Fallen'. As far as Naruto knew his father should have stayed an angel.

But still he had a feeling his golden white wings are not normal and there is something to them that is not an Angel. But he would have to figure that out later seeing it's not a priority. His first take is to get his stuff ready for tomorrow to move to Kuoh and such. The there is the whole thing of meeting his aunt whom might or might not his age.

Seeing she is his physical age he can guess she is younger than him. Leaving him to guess his parents disappeared some time around 25-65 years ago but that is just a guess. Naruto has no real clue of when they went missing in this world. He was always so trying to find out a way to contact his uncles. The easiest one to get into contact with would be the uncle on his mother side though his aunt whom is his mother's sister. He does know about Heaven and the Underworld but as to get to those places he had no clue so he was stuck in the human world until he figured out how to travel into the Underworld or Heaven. His uncle would be the easiest and maybe from there he can find a way to contact his other two uncles. Speaking of which.

What was his name? Sirzech Gremory? Is that right? From what he heard, his uncle was the leader of the Devils along with three others but there names are unknown to the Tri-breed. He only has letter for Sirzech, Micheal, Gabriel, and Azazel. Sure there were other letters but these letters are more important.

Why and Who they are as a person is unknown; but what he did know that Micheal is leader of the angels along with there Biblical God, then there was Azazel who was the General Govern of the Fallen Angels. Sirzech is the leader of the Devils along with the other Maou.

It seems all his family members are in seats of power. Which does nothing for Naruto if they think his parents are dead or missing.

Blinking Naruto hears someone knock at the door.

_'Guests?'_ Naruto thought in s confusing fashion. He hasn't drawn any attention other than win big a casinos. And even then he doubts that the owners of the said building will do anything to announce they are now empty on cash. Narrowing his eyes Naruto focused his senses on who is behind the door. There are a total of 4 women, non of them are human. All the people in the apartments are sleeping or not active tonight.

Tensing up his muscles Naruto strove to the doors and looking though the peak hole to notice a hand of something blocking it. Summoning a **Blade of Destruction** Naruto let the demonic power take shape of a simple sword with two edges with a dark crimson aura around it giving out the impression that the sword is radiating power.

Slowly opening the door Naruto blinks as he sees No one is standing there. He looks at the peak whole and sees a note attached to it. Raising an eyebrow Naruto dismisses his **Blade of Destruction** and takes the letter into his hand opening it up so he could read the contents inside.

_'We will be watching Naru~kun'_ Naruto read and barely controlled the shudder that went though his body. The ink is red, there is a kiss imprints on the letter meaning the woman or women kissed his letter. And seeing at there is blue, red, purple, and pink lipstick kiss imprint on the letter he was going for a group of females.

Naruto can only think of one thing and shivers.

_'Fangirls'_ was the thought and Naruto quickly went inside and burn the note. He would sleep under his bed tonight before morning. No way in hell was he risking the chance of being kidnapped in a good bed. Not after what happen during the events that took place a month later of the Fourth Shinobi World.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Morning<strong>_

It's 10 am and the birds are chirping as people went about their day laughing, talking about something, and everyday things about work to who someone is dating.

In his temporary apartment stand a six-foot 2 inches tall male. Sun-kiss golden blond hair with Crimson red highlights. Two bangs frame his face like his father before him. his right eye an ever deep sapphire blue that lack a pupil made it seem endless like an ocean. His left eye a deep amethyst color without a pupil as well that made people feel like their soul is being stared into. Around his neck are three Necklaces he go from very precious people in his life.

There is the one he always wore he gotten from Tsunade after he won it in a bet with her. Also to remind him of the elderly woman he loved regardless of age. The next one is a locket with a crimson rose and the Gremory seal around it. This locket was a very special item of his late mother had before her death. This will serve as farther proof to his aunt of his family that he is whom he claims to be. The last one is a golden feather attach to a leather cord. This one is a necklace set that forms into a wing. Naruto's father had one of four golden feathers. Now he had the Golden feather to show his other aunt and Uncle he is who he claims to be.

Naruto is currently wearing black jeans that hanged somewhat loosely around his waist. His mesh armor for an undershirt, a white button up shirt that clings to his slender athletic form. He is also wearing a black trench coat that stops at his knees and has a hood to hide some of his face if he wishes not to be seen. For footwear the Tri-Breed is wearing combat boots that come up to his lower calf and give him a familiar feeling of being back in ANBU. He misses his Neko-chan.

Naruto check the Fuinjutsu seals on his person to see if everything from his world is in check; which thankfully it is.

Naruto just finished packing his stuff meaning his new clothing and other items in a suitcase made to pack your stuff away. Truly Naruto could just make a sealing scroll but since some of his neighbors knew he was leaving he decided to no play with the risk of explaining why he had a bunch of scrolls with him.

He had two suitcases each for shirts, jeans, and other items he picked up along the way. A total of 5 suitcases laid at Naruto's feet.

Looking around his empty apart Naruto was glad this was just a temporary setting. His more permanent home will be in Kuoh and hopefully to meet his aunt.

Naruto checks if he has his cell, wallet, and his mother's and father's Necklace. Naruto went to the counter and grabbed his car keys and started to take his things to his car.

Naruto found the joys of owning a car and to be honest he has a sweet car.

Naruto's car is a 1968 Ford Mustang Cobra with a crimson color and polish and had a sleek inside leather interior. Naruto only got this car for two reasons.

One: its bad-ass to him.

two: It goes fast. And Naruto will not be ashamed to say he was an adrenaline junky.

There are no roller coasters in the Elemental Nations so they had to do something else to fill the boredom. For Naruto it was fighting the Tigers in the Forest of Death without killing them with nothing but his bare hands to wrestle them down.

After packing up his stuff Naruto got in the Driver set and turned on the car to hear roar to life. Smiling Naruto left the apartment behind and driving to Kuoh city at a cruising speed.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>New Home and Next day<em>**

Naruto yawns and stretches to pop out the kinks in his joints. Its been a full day since he moved into his small like mansion-house. Needless to say he was impressed with the home. It given that nice homey feel, lots of room, and most important of all it given Naruto a base of operations so he can live in this world as long as he needed to though he doesn't plan to stay long.

Last thing he needed was to return to him home world and meet a bunch of angry women at his door. That and seeing a raging Tsunade coming at him with a raised fist. He won't out last her wrath if she really lets loose.

Sighing Naruto got up and went though his early routine of waking up, showering, brushing his teeth, eating breakfast, get dressed in some sweat pants and a simple black shirt with the uzumaki swirl on the front, and watch the news or just listen to some music.

Naruto's new home is a house nearly the size of a small mansion. It has three floors and a large basement that Naruto will most likely convert to a training area. Though the first floor is interesting.

On the first floor is a Gaming room, Library, A Study (Office), a living room, a kitchen, and finally a dinning room.

On the second floor is a series of rooms and bathrooms most likely for guests who wish to stay.

The third floor holds five large bedrooms and the single master Bedroom which Naruto stays in the master bed room.

In the living room Naruto is sitting down eating breakfast that is toast, eggs, bacon, orange juice, and finally some cereal that he enjoys.

He would have ramen but Tsunade wouldn't have Naruto eating unhealthy to which it was either no ramen in the Village at all or he eats more healthy. He quickly chosen the latter to save the gift from Kami... As he ate his breakfast music which Naruto turned on played some relaxing jazz music filling the house with the calming soothing music.

Looking at the clock Naruto noticed he has an hour before school starts to which he is slight excited and nervous about meeting his aunt. He oddly ponders how many supernatural beings will confuse him with he father seeing as that happens alot back at his home realm... Well they started to after he grew out his hair to his upper back but since he hardly ties it in a pony tail he just lets it flow freely.

Shrugging Naruto got up and went to get his uniform. It seems the Kuoh Academy boys' uniforms consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. And while Naruto is slightly bothered by the new shoes and everything. He decided to mix up the uniform by leaving the black blazer open to show the undershirt he was wearing which is a plain black shirt with the number Nine placed on the upper part of his shirt. A memento from Kurama when he last saw the fox.

Checking everything over Naruto went to his room and grabbed his keys, wallet, cell, he put on all three necklaces, and suppressed his power to a minimum or as much as he could. Seeing his Chakra level is around Kurama or Octpops level which makes it hard for him to sneak around seeing as his chakra is like a bright sun that the flames flick wildly like a raging inferno that can't be tamed. Or an unrelenting Maelstrom that is nigh unstoppable. Or you could just call it a F6 Tornado or higher.

Honestly shouldn't his power level of his chakra make SOME heads turn. Soon as he got here No one nor anything batted him an eye. But it could be he landed near Tokyo where there is a massive power their which could have helped masked his appearance but that is just a theory.

As paranoid that may sound Naruto didn't open his wings to show anyone what he is. From what he learned the three Factions each family member is on are all Ceased firing enemies. So he has to tread carefully not to disturbed the natural order of this world. That and avoid his family enemies in this world cause he very much doubts his father and mother had a lot friends outside their own race. But again that is just a guess.

Sighing Naruto got his stuff together and went to his car in order to make it too school

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Kuoh Academy<strong>_

The air is crisp and clean at Kuoh Academy, students fill into the school to start early morning clubs or hang out with their friends before the Bell rings to signal class has begun.

Kuoh Academy is a two-story building richly design with a western theme with old English designs into the building stone. The front court yard is wield and holds within it bounties the Soccer field, baseball field, and many other out door sports located around the school. The school its self looks well maintained with its navy blue dark tiles, its dark pale red bricks, and the glass is aligned to make the whole building look like once piece of art. Anyone who is seeing the school the first time will be in a slight awe at the craftsmanship level of the school. (Sorry for such a suck description but really you can Google an image of the damn thing. I tried my best TT-TT)

As the students became more and more showing as school hour are drawing to a close many of the student body stop to hear a loud engine coming into the parking lot. What they all saw is a crimson red 1968 Ford Mustang Cobra that looked sleek and well made. Everyone started whispering and rumors start to already form was it a student or a new teacher. Who ever it was had to have a lenience and have a decent amount of money for such a nice looking car.

All the girls blushed wildly and some boys did blush to at the figure stepping out of the car.

A slight feminine face which is nearly perfectly angled, sun-kiss golden blond with crimson highlights in for hair which has some spikiness to it but still flows smoothly down his neck and back with only the two bangs framing the persons face. On his cheeks are three birthmarks or tattoos on his face giving him a feral appearance. His right eye is a deep sapphire blue that lacks a pupil which can make on feel lost in that beautiful blue like one is lost at sea. His left eye is a soul piercing amethyst purple that also lack a pupil adding to the factor you feel like he is staring into your soul.

He figure is lean and athletic with strong lean muscles like a swimmers or runner allowing his body to carry him long distances and give him plenty of stamina. But his clothing did nothing to hide his chest muscles which looks like it is chiseled out of the finest marble a sculpture could get his hands on.

Around his neck are three necklaces. one is a thin crystal but the crystal itself looks like it was meant for royalty, the second necklace is a seal like design with a crimson rose encased in it. And the last one is a simple golden feather attached to a leather cord.

The feminine look person looks like a god gracing his presence with the mortals.

His clothing for many showed he was a boy wearing the boy academy uniform but with a few changes. He is wearing the Kuoh Academy boys' uniforms consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. He left the black blazer open to show the undershirt he was wearing which is a plain black shirt with the number Nine placed on the upper part of his shirt. This shirt also cling to his figure showing off and teasing some of his chest to the female population.

Many girls let out a fan girl scream and boys were wondering cursing this new arrival and pretty boy even if he looks very feminine.

Naruto however look around him and given his best warm smile and a polite wave to everyone. After his entrance Naruto left to find the Main Office to begin his first day at the school. The area Naruto left was like this.

"Oh KAMI WHO WAS THAT HUNK!"

"I finally know what a god looks like!"

"Did you see those muscles!"

"Forget that did you see his eyes!"

"I wonder if he is seeing anyone!"

"Did you see his~

RING RING RING

Everyone started to run into the school, the boys crying and the girls are on a mission to see if they can get a date with the new hunk or to see if he is even available for a date. To bad for them Naruto already has women in his life, they are just not of this world... (literally)

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>First Period: Free Period for Naruto<strong>_

Naruto is walking down the halls of Kuoh Academy completely lost in his thoughts. As he has the first period off and no class meaning he could have arrived later than everyone else. (I couldn't bare it if I given Naruto a subject like math, science, or English in the early morning. I had flashbacks to my high-school days where I had math first period -shivers- it was horrible)

Naruto continues wondering the halls in a silent graceful walk to not disturbed and student wanting to learn. And while lets be honest a bit, Naruto is smart, incredibly so but he is just doesn't find some subjects entertaining. He was glad he wasn't in math class like some of the student in Class F whom he heard not to long ago groan in despair and agony. Kinda makes him glad Iruka was so forgiving on the math subject in the Academy back home. No one wanted to do math before 10 am. Not even Iruka wanted to do math so early.

Iruka was also a genius when it came to teaching. He knew what subject to teach and when, even taught the best way so a majority of the students can take in the knowledge like a sponge. But if only he could have stopped the lectures. Then maybe he wouldn't have fell asleep during some of those lessons... But then again Naruto was at the top of his class back home, it just didn't show because of other teachers always messing with his scores. Though he didn't really care about grades back then it was something to take his mind off the Village mistreatment and Ayame help a bunch understanding the economy and politics and all that stuff. But really he hated bored shit. It was no fun learning something he already knew. Maybe that's why he had such a hard time in the two last years of the academy. They went over a review on what they learned the past three to six years before they were allowed to take the Genin Exam.

Naruto stops walking in the hall to feel a presence behind him hiding.

_'At least hide your energy better'_ Naruto thought is disappointment. He knew is this world that there are not as many would be assassins compared to his world where he slept with a knife under his pillow along with a smoke bomb... Hey when you live in a world filled with ninja and you never knew when you next mission will be your last, you would be paranoid and training like a wacko too. And people wonder why him and Lee train like hell.

Naruto turned around only to blink as the energy signature disappeared leaving him to develop a sweat-drop. _'Maybe they were told not to be found out?'_ Naruto though trying to reason why the person was following him but failed in doing so? Or maybe they were trying to figure out what he is like those four women he meant at Tokyo trying to get to know him. What were their names again? Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Yasaka? Lovely women Naruto will not lie about that.

Shrugging Naruto left the hall way trying to get the lay out of the building but stopped when he heard the bell ring signaling Second Period has begun and first has ended.

Naruto left the hallway quickly to avoid fan-girls and find his first class.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Second Period - Art Class<strong>_

Ms. Yuuki an Art teacher whom is 2o years old and is smiling beautifully at her class today.

"Hello Class!" Yuuki exclaims cheerfully as all the students smile and greet there teacher back.

"I have wonderful news!" She clasps her hands. Outside her class an certain heir sweat-drops at this teacher who strangely reminds him of Anko when she founds out she isn't bound to rules in torturing her... Patients. The rest of the class either whispered or looked curious.

"Today we are having a new student join us today. So please don't be shy trying to get to know him. Oh Naruto-san please come in" Yuuki says with her eyes closed and a pleasant smile on her face.

Naruto came and greeted the teacher kind smile whom blushed up a storm.

Naruto turned to the class and had a kind warm smile and greeted himself. "Hello everyone, I am Naruto G. Namikaze-Uzumaki, I am please to meet everyone. Please take care of me." Naruto said with a slight bow.

All the girls but one had hearts while all the boy cursed Naruto for being a pretty boy. Naruto just sweat-drop at what the males were saying and also slightly wondering why all the girls had that lusty look Mei the Godaime Mizekage had when ever she looked at him. This also goes for Tsunade, Samui, Yugao, Shizune, Konan, Kurenai, Anko, Guren, Fuka, Mito, Tenten, Mabui, Ryuzetsu, Kagerou, and Shizuka.

Those 16 women haunt his dreams and make it hard for him to control himself. He lost count of how many times he had wet dreams of him and them doing varying things in bed. He had a thing for older women, it was only a bonus if they had red hair or eyes.

_'Damn you Tou-san!'_ Naruto thought. before turning his attention to his teacher.

"Ms. Yuuki where shall I sit?" Naruto asked softly. He was unaware his voice sounded like an angel singing into a woman's ear and melting her at how smooth it sounded.

Fallen Angel traits comes to mind.

the teacher blushed at her new student voice, it sounded beautiful and soothing. Whether it was intentional or not she did not she realizes she was asked a question. Blushing in embarrassment she tries to answer.

"o oh umm anywhere is fine I guess" Ms. Yuuki said with a slight stutter. Only to see her new student flash her a heart warming or melting smile that made many hearts flutter.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>In Konoha<em>**

Several women whom are looking for a certain hero snap their heads up with narrowed eyes only to double their efforts...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Back with Naruto<strong>_

Naruto calmly walks to an empty seat next to the window and gazes out it in thought as the Teacher talk about a famous artist. Since no one was taking notes only listening to her, Naruto went and favored day dreaming.

Naruto felt several non human energies within the building. It is uncertain to know how many for sure. For some reason a place, be it building or a room is blocked off from his senses. In this room where he is now there is no one that is supernatural. Meaning he is in a room filled with humans. This allows Naruto a sigh of relief as he lays down his head. He has dodged every supernatural being he can cause really he doesn't wanna deal with people who might or might not be his parents enemies.

This also involves some kinda government agency and such things that deal in the supernatural. He honestly doesn't know how they work but he did his best to avoid them. He doesn't have a quarrel with any of them so he is trying to avoid them. But during one chase he found out they had some kinda tracking device on him. He does not know how it fully works but avoiding them isn't much of a trouble.

But then again he very much doubts that it will take long for anyone to find him. He also stand out anywhere he goes. And it shows seeing as he was a model in this world for a short period. He oddly wonder if anyone has seen his pictures. He oddly thinks about Princess Koyuki and what would see think if she saw those modelling pictures. She was one of many females after his hand and heart.

This includes Haruna and Toki, all three of these women are Daimyo of there lands and wish to marry Naruto. And leave it to him to say he will think about it, really he was buying himself time hoping they wanted someone else. Even if he wasn't a Tri-breed he was still and Uzumaki. he would out live everyone he loves. He doubts this includes his kids but it maybe possible they do not get the Uzumaki Genes like Tsunade did till he some how activate during the war which de-aged her.

But it has been some time and all the women are still chasing him. Which fills him with hope and also fuels his fears even more. He doesn't want to hurt any of them, which is most likely why he was put into the CRA. So he can marry every female that isn't afraid of him.

Which means by minimum there are or is over 20 women after him, three are Daimyo and two are Kages.

Naruto does a mental blink. Wait... if the Elemental Nations can't find him...

Naruto shivers in his seat as he knows Tsunade will have his head if he doesn't return soon.

'Not to self: Make a portal allowing him to traverse between this world and his world.' He thinks mentally

"Uzumaki-san" Ms. Yuuki called out to her student. He was brand new and seem to day dream if you aren't including him.

Naruto raises his head to see the fairly attractive teach give him a concern look.

"Yes Sensei?" Naruto asked with a slight tilted head. Some of the females including the teacher in the class fought the urge to yell Kawaii.

With a pleasant smile Ms. Yuuki Spoke kindly "I have assignment for you. Since you came in when we were painting on a project I want you to draw something you think is beautiful. Ok?" Ms Yuuki said with cheerful smile which seems infected as everyone else smiled.

**Ding Dong**

"Ahh don't forget class you have a field trip coming up. We will be visiting the Greek Museum in Tokyo within 3 days so please have your assignments in before that time. Class dismissed!" Yuuki said as she got ready to leave too. She looked up when she heard a door open to be surprised her newer student has disappeared moments after the bell had already rung.

Yuuki pouted as she wanted to invite him to eat with her and some students on the Student Council and some other students she was relatively friendly with. Though she had to admit it she wasn't the only female in the class stealing looks at him. She knew since his arrival many females including some teachers knew he was a model for a company not to long ago before he disappeared. Not much is known about the new student other than he has this aura around him that wants you to be at his side.

The teacher shook her head and packed her things. She would get a chance to know this Naruto Uzumaki. She was a teacher who cherished all her students after all and friends with many of them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TIME SKIP (PAST ALL THE BORING STUFF)<strong>_

Naruto is now laying under a tree as he enjoys his Lunch break like many of student body and Teacher staff.

Naruto had an interesting time during the last two periods where he meant a female Devil Name Akeno Himejima.

She is like Anko of his world had an aura of a Sadist. How no one notice was beyond him. In fact he had to do a double take to make sure he wasn't in fact looking at a clone of Anko. Other than her aura of a sadist which glows like a fucking neon light to Naruto she was very pleasant and nice. He oddly noted her looking at him with a calculated gaze as if trying to figure him out.

He knew they she wasn't really a Full devil but maybe a half-breed? Her second energy source suggest Fallen Angel.

But unlike her his energy is 100% in sync with each other. Meaning if they wanted to find out what Naruto is than he would have to tell them. Which won't be for awhile seeing as he hasn't made any sorta contact with any of his family members. He knew it wouldn't be long till trouble found him because some how it always does. Its never that far off really.

And another fact of how he knew Akeno is not a full devil is because he can sense her powers are not in sync with each other. The only two reason he can think of that causes this.

One: She rejected her Fallen angel side or something akin to hating Fallen Angels together.

Two: She doesn't train with that power or has no control over it. This also means while she can suppress that side of her, she is doing a damn poor job of doing it.

Him being a Sage and a Kage level (but really A Maou and Seraph level being) Shinobi will notice this unused amount of energy right away and no doubt Every other experienced nin can and will be able to sense it as well. If Naruto was going to be friends with this girl he no doubts is going to break her out this one way or another. It isn't really healthy reject a part of you when it will play a big role in your life while you try to ignore it.

Akeno is doing just that, She is limiting herself to her true potential. And in a real battle she is only going to not only hurt her King, but her friends as well.

Naruto is brought out of his thoughts when he feels a familiar energy close to his own.

Cracking his right eye open Naruto is now gazing at a crimson haired beauty.

She is a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with light skin, blue-green and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

She is wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt (short sleeves for spring/summer) with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

Of course Naruto had only a couple of thoughts on this._ 'Tou-san I believe I inherited your love for red heads'_ as he looked at the lovely figure known as Rias Gremory. He knew who she is thanks to running into the Perverted Trio who proceed to fill him on all the 'beauties' of Kuoh Academy. Rias and Akeno were named the Two Great Ladies which made the Lost Heir snort and shake his head. In battle it doesn't matter of your title or Moniker for Naruto. He won't believe anyone is great unless they prove it and right now all the Factions have done nothing but made Naruto feel disappointed.

They all have the potential to get along so well but their pride, greed, and other such things get in the way. Naruto will admit even he has faults. But the SHEER stupidity this Factions were displaying made him either laugh till he cried or prayed for the beings of this world. And you know shit is bad when you see Naruto praying even if he isn't religious.

He lived in a world of Ninjas. There was not much religion where he grown up. Unless you count the Will of Fire but again that in its self is not a Religion but of a belief that his Village had in Konoha. It kinda acted like a moral or something to inspire others.

_'Should I act cool or flirt with her? Might as well. Lets makes things interesting'_ Naruto smirked mentally as he brought himself out of his mental musings. "My my I went to sleep and woke up with an angel looking down on lil oh me." Naruto spoke playfully. The crimson haired girl shown a blinking expressions before an amused smile as to finding what Naruto said funny.

Naruto knew from the start as soon as he looked at her she is a Devil a full devil or more over a Pure Blooded Devil. While he was in Tokyo he met an interest group of women. There names were Moka Queen of Vampires, Yasaka Leader of the Yokai Faction in Tokyo, Mizore Leader of the Yuki-Onna, Ruby Queen of Witches, and finally Kurumu Queen of Succubus.

While those titles were given to them as to a testament to them defeating Alucard the First Vampire.

Naruto chuckled when he heard that from Ruby, Moka, Kurumu, and Yasaka. all informed him of the Supernatural world and how is functions, who are the leaders, how their rankings go, and etc. After setting up an ID they given him the Cell he has now encase they ever wanted to talk to him. Which he sometimes finds himself wondering how they are doing.

Maybe he should call? But then again they maybe doing something that is keeping them busy. So he didn't want to disturbed them if that are.

"Hello Uzumaki-san. May I sit down with you?" Rias asked politely with a small smile still on her face. Naruto shrugged and sat up to greet the lovely red-head.

"Well I take it your Rias Gremory" Naruto spoke in a lazy fashion seemingly not interested in Rias appearance. He has two ides why she is here. But the latter is much more likely as he knew that she is fact knew he wasn't human. As such she could be testing the waters to see if he is friend or foe. And judging by his surroundings, her peerage is in hiding along with a barrier she has just placed up with the help of the said student council whom is not far off either. She is being careful of how she approaches him plus her back up is another heir to one of the remaining 72 pillars.

_'This should be a interesting conversation'_ Naruto thought with a small smirk showing on his face.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Techniques List:<strong>_

_**Blade of Destruction** _- 'Blade of Destruction' or 'Sword of Destruction' is nothing more than a simple yet complex technique Naruto created by himself to master his Powers of Destruction. This technique takes in the shape of a simple sword made from a solid mass of his Power of Destruction energy. In turn its simple to what this demonic blade can do is destroys anything it touches or cuts. While not to the full extinct of his power this technique is simple and can be useful if one knows how to control this technique.

* * *

><p>CUT AND DONE! FOR NOW.<p>

Sorry it took so long to upload. Honestly I wanted this to be a longer chapter but I was so caught up with my job I hardly had time to write any chapters for any of my stories. Yes I have a new chapter for every story written out. I just have to fine tune them and fix up the grammar and spelling and I will be done.

Again I am sorry for the lack of updating. So I will try and work on my chapters when I am off work which I will be at work every day until Christmas. So Yeah I AM REALLY BUSY!

Pairing is up for debate.

New story ideas will be posted on one of my stories.

I am thinking about doing a Blood Plus with Naruto cross over where Naruto is husband to Diva and saya.

I also have a lot of other ideas. If your interested in reading one then drop me a PM and I will responed as quickly as I can.

Till then stay frosty and peace out.


End file.
